Jealousy
by Pewdiecry fanboy
Summary: Filip has had it with everyone's comments and flirting with his friend Fiona. So he decides to do something about it. M for lemon( sorta' )


Jealousy

* * *

Filip was always jealous of the constant flirts and compliments that everyone at school sent at his cute and adorable little friend Fiona. Of course everyone knew but he wouldn't do anything unless something really bad happened. But he just couldn't help but feel his temper boil up at every comment they sent. No matter how small he just fumed at every one. But today he just had it.

Today it was simply supposed to be a normal day. That is until she had to remind him of her 18th birthday. When she did he spat out his morning coffee and spewed it all over the table. Luckily she held up a tray just in time to block it.

" WHAT!? " He screamed.

" IT'S TODAY!? "

" Uhuh " she replied with a nod.

His nose bled slightly at the thought of them doing something to taint this innocent soul before him. She was just too innocent to believe it. Simply put, along with being naive she was all too innocent. Also the relationship these two had was nothing more than a friendship. Yet he still wanted more. But he wouldn't want to make it awkward between the two of them by announcing his love to her. So he just shut his trap and stayed quiet. Not like he would make subtle little affectionate gestures such as holding her close whenever she's scared, Petting her head every few times, kissing her forehead when he stays with her until she sleeps and things of that sort. And now he just doubted he could keep his feelings contained any longer with how she was growing up fast. He was 22 and she was 18 going to the same college with her being the little genius she was... what could possibly go wrong?...

...

everything...

So they entered the gates to the university and Filip couldn't help but feel nervous as they went in. Always cautious and looking around to see if anybody was looking at her. To no surprise he saw Cody, Tommy, Spencer and Spence heading in they're direction. His insides twisted as he saw them approaching and he sweatdropped. Of all the days to be annoying fucks these four had to choose today to come together, He thought.

" YO! Fiona nice to see you today! " The leader, who was Spencer, yelled over to us. She ran over to him and hugged him

" SPENCER! Do you know what day it is today? " Shit I knew this was coming, he thought again.

" In fact I do " Oh fuck off you stupid blue-haired shit.

" Really? then what is it? " she asked

" its you're 18TH BIRTHDAY! " He yelled hugging her. Never in my life have I ever wanted to punch someone so fucking much, he thought again.

" YAAAAAYYY! So what's my present? "

" Come by my house later to get it " he said. Though she couldn't see it he saw a malicious glint in his eyes. Which just infuriated him more.

" Sorry but she's got other plans later so if you'll excuse us we'll be going now " he cut in suddenly

" we do? "

" What kind of plans? "

" None of you're business bed-head "

He exited the scene practically dragging her with him without her even knowing what was going on but still thinking what kind of plans he had in store also leaving the blue-haired teen blushing and telling his cronies to stop laughing at Filip's remark. So the rest of the day he continued thinking of what to do for her. The whole day he seemed more stressed than he usually is. And Fiona noticed this and started worrying but every time she asked he usually silenced her with an " I'm fine " or an " I'm okay " but she couldn't help but think something was wrong. He was feverishly thinking about... something but she didn't know what. And she wanted to know. So she was getting it.

Later at home he was lying down on the couch thinking about how to proceed. But he was interrupted by a sudden weight on his ehem... crotch region. Curious he looked up to see Fiona straddling him. It was arousing but he had to control himself from just latching his lips to hers, grabbing her hips and rolling them on hi- WAIT WAIT WAIT were going off track here.

" What's got'ya so stressed? Even more so than usual too "

" I-it's nothing just- "

" If you need to talk about something then we can talk you know. We are friends " Oh you don't know how much I just want to say how I feel about you Fiona.

" No its really okay I'm fine "

" _I'm fine, I'm fine , _You've been telling me that all day seriously there's definitely something wrong with you " she said crossing her arms. He stayed silent

" Well if you aren't going to tell me then I'll have to force it out of you then " she said moving her hips slightly. Causing discomfort to spread across his features. She got an idea into her head that will seriously lead to something bad to happen. She ground herself into him again. Causing him to bite his lower lip.

" You better tell me if you want me to stop " He stayed silent. So she rolled her hips left and right. She didn't know why but she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Slowly turning into something bigger with each rub.

" Just tell me already and I'll- " But she couldn't finish her sentence because of Filip crashing his lips to hers. She's caught by surprise by this. But then melted into the kiss. It was slow and passionate. It felt like his lips were molded to fit hers perfectly. And he suddenly stopped. Lowering his head to the crook of her neck and she could feel his hot breath against her skin, making her shiver in delight.

" You don't know how long I've wanted to say this but " He brought his face up to hers so he could look her in the eye. She blushes and tries to look away but then gets forced to look at him. Looking deep into his dark emerald eyes.

" Fiona... I Love you... "

She's shocked by this sudden announcement. But then responds with her own feelings.

" I love you too "

He smiles at her and then takes her lips again in his own. He grinds her against his hips eliciting delicious small moans from her. Taking his chance he plunges his tongue into her mouth. Exploring every nook and cranny of her small moist cavern. She gasp's and slowly her eyes flutter closed. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. His thought were incoherent as he kept snogging his long time crush but he just started hating himself for being the one to... _deflower..._ this sweet little girl. But all thought's about that quickly dissipated with her saying.

" p-please m-more Filip "

Just the way his name rolled off her tongue was enough to get him to comply and he lowered himself down to her neck to start leaving small butterfly kisses over it. Each one sending jolts of electricity through her. He stopped making her whine but then he picks her up and brings her to his bedroom bridal style.

" Is this what you meant by _ plans?_ " she asks.

" Well now it is " He says with a smile as he lays her down slowly following suit. Soon he's plunging in and out of her listening to her sweet moans filling the room and now he knows she is his.

* * *

The next morning he wakes up to his alarm clock blaring. As he slams his fist down on it he can't remember what happened last night. But then he hears the soft breathing of the small figure beside him curled up into a ball pulling the covers around her. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead causing her to pull the covers closer.

" I love you Fiona "


End file.
